Curhat dong om!
by ShipperChuu
Summary: Mengusung tema yang hampir sama dengan acara televisi negara tropis sana, acara Curhat dong om! sukses menjadi trending topic dinegeri sakura. yuk, yang punya masalah dan tidak bisa terselesaikan sendiri, silahkan ikuti acara Curhat dong om! bersama host kita Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Om Niji.


**'Curhat dong Om!'**

 **Kuroko No Basuke bukan milik saya melainkan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Typo dan sebaginya harap dimaklumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara Curhat dong, om ! memang lagi buming akhir-akhir ini. Mengusung tema yang hampir sama dengan salah satu acara distasiun televisi negara tropis sana, acara Curhat dong om! sukses menjadi trending topik dikalangan masyarakat Tokyo.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, laki-laki berusia 22 tahun dipercaya menjadi host untuk menemani Nijimura Shuuzou, 21 tahun sebagai tempat penampungan keluh kesah para permirsa dan menjawabnya dengan sebaik mungkin.

Memasuki bulan pertama ditayangkan, nama Mayuzumi dan Nijimura semakin melejit dengan fans bejibun disana-sini. Katakanlan jika kalian menanyakan nama acara Curhat dong om! maka akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti 'oh, yang hostnya tampan itu kan ?' , 'wah kemarin saya liat Mayuzumi mah makin ganteng aja, saya jadi pengin ikutan tuh acara deh.' , 'kantro lah kalau ngga tau Nijimura'.

Saking tenarnya acara Curhat dong om!, ketua osis salah satu sekolah ternama di Tokyo sampai ikut mendaftarkan diri sebagai penonton sekaligus mengadu keluh kesah atau curhat sebagai salah satu acara study tour kelas 11. Iya saya tau ngga ada hubungannya atara acara Curhat dong om! sama study tour yang notabene akan berkunjung ketempat wisata, bersejarah atau kuliner, bukan malah berkunjung keacara televisi untuk bergalau ria. Tapi kan ini fic punya saya, jadi terserah saya lah demi kelangsungan ini fic. Ok, maaf lanjut ke naskah.

Akashi Seijuurou, ketua osis SMA Teiko berdiri bersedekap dada melihat anak-anak Teiko memasuki studio tempat berlangsungnya acara Curhat dong om! dengan teliti memastikan anak-anak yang dibawanya tidak ketinggalan barang satu iji pun. Iris rubynya menatap laki-laki berhelai hijau disampingnya yang sedang sibuk mencentang nama-nama anak yang sudah masuk kedalam studio.

"Sudah semua, Shin ?" Midorima mengalih pandang. "Sudah nadayo."

"Bagus, ayo kita masuk."

Midorima mengangguk, berjalan mengikuti Akashi yang berjalan didepannya. Dua kursi paling depan sengaja dikosongkan untuk ketua osis dan wakilnya.

Kru acara sibuk mondar-mandir untuk memastikan semuanya sudah siap untuk dimulai. Miyaji Kiyoshi, salah satu kameramen merangkap tukang cek situasi acara Curhat dong om! mengangkat tangan sebagai signal kalau semua sudah siap dan acara bisa dimulai.

Lampu studio mulia dipadamkan, hanya lampu utama yang menyorot kearah tengah-tengah panggung diiring musik instrumental bertemakan motivasi saat kedua bintang acara Curhat dong om! muncul dari bawah panggung.

"Selamat malam." Sapa Mayuzumi datar.

"Malam." Jawab penonton serentak.

"Wah rame sekali yah, duh Mayu aku kan jadi grogi hihihi." Nijimura terkikik pelan. Manik hitamnya menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan 'wowww sekali.' Sedangkan Mayuzumi sendiri hanya mengangguk sekilas sebelum menyambar kertas diatas meja kecil ditengah panggung.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu dari SMA Teiko, tepuk tangan !" Mayuzumi berujar semangat dan bertepuk tangan diikuti seisi penghuni studio.

"Jadi bagaimana nih om, bisa langsung dimulai atau mau minum dulu ?" Mayuzumi mencoba ngelawak, tapi karena mukanya datar-datar saja dan yah karena memang lawakannya tidak lucu maka hanya terdengar suara 'ha.ha.ha.' yang dipaksakan dari anak-anak SMA Teiko. Diujung sana, Hanamiya Makato sudah teriak-teriak tanpa suara menyuruh anak-anak Teiko untuk tertawa.

"Hahahah langsung saja yah lah."

"Kembali lagi bersama saya dan Om Niji, curhat dong om !"

"Iya dong !" Penonton- kita sebut saja anak-anak Teiko berseru semangat membuat Hanamiya mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya.

"Ok, tema kita kali ini adalah 'Masalah remaja' jadi bagi kalian yang masih merasa remaja dan mungkin punya masalah yang tidak dapat diselesaikan dengan otak kalian masing-masing, kalian bisa bertanya langsung ke om Niji atau hubungi nomor dibawah ini..." Mayuzumi mengarahka kedua jari telunjuknya yang menghadap kebawah dan digerak-gerakan kesamping kanan kiri secara berlawanan. "Dan jika ada tidak punya pulsa untuk menelvon, silahkan kirimkan keluh kesah kalian kee-mail ."

Prok prok prok

"Siapa yang mau bertanya ?" Tanya Mayuzumi sambil mengerdarkan pandangan keseluruh anak-anak Teiko.

"Saya !"

"Iya, silahkan anak yang berambut merah."

Kamera Miyaji menyorot Anak berambut merah dibarisan kiri paling depan. Dilihat dari postur tubuh dan wajahnya, Nijimura sudah bisa menebak apa curhatan dari anak tersebut.

"Ehm cek cek. Satu...dua

...cek satu..."

"Micnya sudah nyala dek." Miyaji menyela dibalik kameranya sedangkan sianak berambut merah hanya menyengir malu sebelum berseru-

"Curhat dong om !"

"Iya dong !!!".

"Nama saya Kagami Taiga anak 11 SMA Teiko. Jadi gini om, saya punya tante dan dia tinggal serumah dengan saya. Karena tante saya bule dan sebelumnya tinggal di Amrik gaya pakainnya jadi sering bikin temen saya khilaf om..."

"Bukan kamu yang khilaf ?" Nijimura menyela sebelum terkikik jaim.

"Bukan om. Teman saya ini otaknya mesumnya minta ampun om, kalau liat tante saya yang hanya pake bh- maksud saya bra dan celana dalam bawaannya ngiler mulu om. Mana ilernya jatuhnya disofa sama dikarpet kan saya yang susah harus bersih-bersih..."

"Pertanyaannya ?" Mayuzumi menyela tidak minat setelah melihat Hanamiya berterika 'durasi oy' tanpa suara.

"Gimana caranya biar saya bisa melarang temen saya main ketempat saya om ? Temen saya itu hampir tiap hari main kerumah saya om, yang katanya kangen saya lah, pengin makan masakan saya, pengin main sama saya dan lainnya om. Jujur ya om, kalau saya bilang 'kamu jangan main lagi kerumahku' kan ngga enak. Jadi enaknya gimana ?"

Nijimura mengelus-elus dagunya. "Kirain kamu mau tanya yang lebih eksplisit tapi yah, baiklah biar saya jawab." Kursi diputar sekali sebelum menghadap lagi kearah Kagami. "Yang namanya temen itu harus punya kepekaan walapun cuma satu persen. Terlihat jelas dibuku panduan Curhat dong om bab 7 halaman 201 bahwasannya sebagai teman yang baik dan saling pengertian salah satu kunci utamanya adalah kepekaan. Mungkin dek Kagami kurang peka dengan teman anda..."

"Saya peka om." Setelahnya terdengar seruan tidak trima dari teman-teman dibelakangnya.

"Hahaha mungkin temen dek Kagami ini menaruh minat dengan tante dek Kagami atau dengan dek Kagami sendiri . Dan dari pertanyaan dek Kagami tadi, mungkin dek Kagami harus mencuri-curi kesempatan yang pas untuk pulang tanpa temen dek Kagami itu tau sehingga tidak ikutan dek Kagami pulang kerumah."

"Tapi om, orang temen saya yang mau main kerumah saya tanpa diminta, dijemput, dan diundang. Mana datengnya suka nongol tiba-tiba lagi."

"Wah kaya jelangkung dong yah ? Hahaha. Kalau begitu dek Kagami hanya harus berbicara dengan temen dek Kagami secara empat mata dan ditempat privat atau sepi biar lebih enak. Jangan sungkan dan tidak enakan lah sama temen sendiri. Toh lebih enakan sama temen dari pada sama tante sendiri kan ?"

Kagami mengangguk antara paham dan tidak paham. "Satu lagi, tolong kepekaan kamu itu ditingkatin ya dek. Kasihan temennya."

Kagami membuka mulutnya kembali bermaksud untuk bertanya karena jujur, dirinya belum paham akan jawaban dari Nijimura, tapi sebelum Kagami sempat mengeluarkan suaranya, micnya sudah direbut oleh Miyaji.

"Durasi dek." Ujar Miyaji yang dibalas gumaman 'Anjay gw ngga mudeng itu maksudnya apaan' dari Kagami. Sedangkan anak berambut navy dipojok belakang mencak-mencak tidak terima.

"Anjir lu baka, tega lu sama gw. Peka dikit napa."

 **TBC**


End file.
